RESIDENT EVIL The DARK RISIS COPY CLONE
by Ghost186
Summary: Gara – gara sebuah incident Leon harus membawa seorang gadis untuk tinggal bersamanya Siapa dia sebenarnya….dan apa tanggapan semua orang tahu…tentang gadis itu.


**RESIDENT EVIL**

**DARK RISIS COPY CLONE**

** Ghost **

**Part I** : **A - 186**

" Apa Hasil risetnya telah diterima?"

" A-01 dan seluruh selnya telah busuk dan tak bertahan Pak begitu juga dengan yang lainya" ucap Staf yang dengan mengamati project – project yang gagal.

" Baiklah buang mereka, gunakan sapble lain"

" Pak A-186 menunjukan respon Positiv" seru seorang lelaki yang lainya sambil memanggil lelaki berjubah Profesor itu dengan nada terburu-buru.

" APA! KAU TAK BERCANDAKAN!" Panggil Pria itu pada bawahanya, sambil berlari menuju tempat Sapble yang katanya memiliki respon Positive.

Pria itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat ,hingga sampai didepan sebuah tabung berisi air berwarna hijau dan tubuh seorang gadis berambut pendek didalanya dalam keadaan bugil.

"Apa dia Sablenya?" Tanya Prov itu.

" Benar pak ,dia yang memiliki repont positive pada G –Virus dan T –Virus dalam tubuhnya Pak!" Ucap seseorang Staff yang terus menghadap computer dan melihat kondisi tabung yang ia teliti.

"Sepertinya yang satu ini memiliki anti body dan juga genetic yang luar biasa pak " Seru seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek, wajahnya cantik dan berbadan ramping, sexy membuat lelaki menyukainya.

Apa? Kau yakin Clara" Pertanyaan Prov itu sambil mendegus perlahan, sebelum terdiam.

"Yaa! Dia cocok sekali untuk objeck penelitian kita" Ucap gadis itu sinis.

"Dr Parade dan Lady Clara?" Panggil seorang lelaki layaknya seorang penjabat mendatangi keduanya bersama 5 Bodyguard diberbagai sisi.

" Halo Mr Seamor senang anda datang ke Lab ini" Ucap Clara dengan senyum manis.

" Halo Mr Seamor apa anda akan datang untuk informasi itu"

" Baiklah….mmmnnn marih kita membicarakan ditempat lain.."Ucap Dr Parade sambil mempersilahkan Mr Seamor dan diikuti oleh Clara serta kelompok body guard.

Seorang lelaki memandang ponselnya yang sedang bergetar Sebut saja Lelaki bernama Leon,Leon Scoot Kennedy ia tengah habis berjalan-jalan habis membeli beberapa makanan di mini market dekat rumahnya ,dan.

_**DRRRT!**_

Ponsel Leon bergetar, dan Leon akhirnya menaruh belanjaannya ditanah dan mengambil Ponselnya di saku celananya.

_**DRRRT!**_

Leon segera mengambil ponsel dari saku celana, dan menerima sambungan telepon.

Begitu wajah cantik muncul di layar, suara khas '_robotic'_ ala Hunnigan pun meluncur. _**[Leon, Presiden memanggilmu. Ada pembicaraan penting yang harus didiskusikan segera. Jemputanmu akan kami siapkan 10 menit lagi.]**_

"Saat ini aku sedang liburan Hunnigan bisakah kau tak mengangguku sekarang?"

_**[Benar. Tapi ini masalah yang serius, tak bisa ditunda-tunda lagi]**__ ucap Hunnigan dengan nada tenang meski wanita itu, tahu jika Leon akan kesal dan bad mood dengan hal itu._

_"Baiklah aku Paham aku akan menunggu dirumah" Ucap Leon dengan wajah kesal dan menghela napasnya " Cheeeeeeeh! Masalah apa lagi dihari liburku__" ucapnya dalam hati sambil memutuskan alat penghubung sambil mengambil sekantung plastic putih berisi makanan kaleng untuk mengisi bahan makanan sebulam dikulkas._

Andai saja ia memiliki teman hidup dan bersama sebuah kelaurga

_"Baiklah aku Paham aku akan menunggu dirumah" Ucap Leon dengan wajah kesal dan menghela napasnya " Cheeeeeeeh! Masalah apa lagi dihari liburku __" ucapnya dalam hati sambil memutuskan alat penghubung sambil mengambil sekantung plastic putih berisi makanan kaleng untuk mengisi bahan makanan sebulam dikulkas._

Andai saja ia memiliki teman hidup dan bersama sebuah kelaurga ,eh atau mengkin kekashi….Mmm sayangnya kisah hidup pria lajang yang penuh Kontrovesi ini…selalu saja buntu dan itu ,itu ,itu saja.

Ia harus terjun di lautan zombie atau soal bioteknologis.

padahal

Dia pernah terlibat dengan tragedy berdarah diRaccon City dan bertemu **Claire Redfield** dan wanita bernama **Ada wong** ,Perna juga bertemu seorang wanita cantik yang menjadi rekanya bernama **Elena** , Perna pula ia membuat seorang wanita jatuh cinta padanya seorang Tantama Wanita bernama **Angela ,**Perna pula ada seorang gadis putri tertinggi nomor 1 di negri ini. Putri President **Asley Graham** nampaknya jatuh cinta padanya ,dan **Maulea** yang pernah mengisi kehidupanya.

_Meskipun begitu diusianya sudah kepala 3 itu masih saja hidup melajang dan sendirian_

_Benar – benar aneh._

Namun saat ia baru sampai dalam rumahnya

(Kreeeeeeeeep…PIIIIIP!) Sebuah suara Klakson mobil terdengar dari halaman dan Leon tahu bahwa ia akan bisa menyusun belanjaanya nanti saat ia pulang akhirnya ia menaruh .

**Rumah Kedutaan **

**PRESIDEN 1 – 1 -2013**

"LEEEOOONNNN! Teriak seorang wanita semangat saat Leon memasuki istana (?) Rumah President yang luar biasa megahnya, dan wanita itu langsung memelukanya erat – erat.

"Hay Ashley ,lama tak jumpa" Ucap Leon sambil membalas memeluk gadis itu.

" Ia aku sangat merindukanmu ,dan makasi telah menolongku saat itu" ucap gadis itu bersemu merah memandang wajah Leon dari dekat dan "Hmmm,…..Ayahku telah menunggumu mari kita menemuinya" Ucap Ashley lagi sambil merangkul Pria bertubuh atletis dan jangkung itu.

* * *

**Normal Pov end**

**Unknow Pov**

Perlahan lahan kesadaranku seolah tersedot keluar ,rasa keram menyelimuti tubuhku dan begitu sangat dingin dan rasanya sangat tidak enak.

" Ini dimana? "

Perlahan aku membuka mata ,kelopak mataku agak mengabur dan ada seuatu yang masuk dalam mataku menyebabkan mataku terasa perih ,aku baru menyadari bahwa aku bisa menatap diriku dalam tabung berisi air berwarna hijau jernih.

Rasa panic mulai menyerang

langsung membuatku panic seketika ,aku sekarang terkurung dalam tabung yang tidak aku tau kenapa ,bahkan seluru tubuhku tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun tidak,

Meski aku berada dalam tabung yang berisi air, ada selang oksigen yang terpasang dari luar ke masker mulutku ,aku berusaha mengedor – gedor agar bisa keluar dari sini.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Beberapa Staf yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa sample –sample dan berkas – berkas dikagetkan dengan salah satu Project penelitian yang terbangun dan mengedor – gedor kaca.

" ASTAGAAAA! PAAAAAK A – 186 TERBANNGAUN" teriak salah satu Staff yang duduk paling dekat dari tabung dengan Panik membuat yang lain ikut ikutan panic.

" PANGGIL PENJAGA!" Teriak seorang Staff lain.

" Dia Masih hidup ,dia hidup lagi!"

* * *

**Cobecontine….\(_)b**

**Ghost :** Halo aku Author baru yang baru saja memasuki tempat ini Dan…..dan…Dan..!

**Leon : **Dan apa!? ( muncul dari belakang)

**Ghost : GYAAAAAAAA! **Leon ngapain kau ,membuat pintu kamarku begini? O,O

**Leon : **Aku…..hanya sedikit membuka Kamarmu dengan Paksa ( _Dobrak _) = _pintu kamar Author di Didobrak paksa._

**Ghost : **WHAT THE HELL! Kau jahat sekali Leon ,perbaiki pintu yang kau tendang itu sekarang /(TAT)/ = _lempar leon dengan barang – barang._

**Leon : **Oke! Oke! Aku akan memperbaikinya….Namun DAN apanya?

**Ghost : **Dan Cerita ini saya Publikasi karna idenya saat membaca **Resident Evil Marhwa Desire **yang kebetulan Author Koleksi seri 1 ampe 4 dan main Resident evil 6 dikomputer Pribadi!

**Leon : **Lalu hubungan dengan masalah aku tetap melajang, kok dibawa –bawa saya tak terima (Ancungkan Pistol ke kepala Author)

**Ashey :** Leon! Jangan dia hanya penulis ! bukan orang jahat atau Zombie-loh ( Muncul dari mana coba nih gadis!? )

**Ghost : Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagiiiiii yaaaaaaa!...**


End file.
